


Ruin

by Optimizche



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Ruin

The satin sheets clung to your sweat-dampened skin, caressing your naked form teasingly. 

One of your hands clutched at his hair, holding him to you while he administered to you the sweetest, most delicious kind of torture. 

" _Taehyung_..." you moaned, throwing your head back against the pillows, biting down on lip. 

You felt his dark chuckle against you even before you heard it, its vibrations against your most intimate region sending a jolt of pleasure through you.

Through your hazy, blurred vision, you could see how utterly sinful he looked with his head buried between your thighs, your legs slung over his broad shoulders. 

Every suck of his lips upon your clit, every lash of his tongue and every curl of his fingers inside you stoked the inferno building within your core.

The resultant heat of his dextrous, studious ministrations spread through your body like a blaze, from head to toe. It felt like he had folded fire through your blood itself. 

He was naked as the day he was born, as he lay between your open legs, devouring you like his life depended on it. 

It was his favourite way of pleasuring you. He absolutely loved the sounds that you made for him, often choosing to record your moans and whimpers. It was _music_ to his ears. 

You knew that he loved giving you pleasure, almost as much as he loved receiving it, watching the muscles of his ass tauten as he rolled his hips into the mattress, his mouth never leaving your cunt. 

"Oh, _god_..." you whimpered, fisting a handful of the sheets, eyes rolling back into your head. 

"So wet," he groaned in his sinfully deep voice. "So fucking _wet_. You taste like paradise, baby."

A flush rose in your cheeks at his words, his words searing themselves into your memory. You **_loved_** it when he praised you. 

He laughed, seeing you blush for him, even and especially during moments like these, was a delight for him. 

"I'm so close, Tae..." you cooed, your back arching against the bed. "A-almost there..."

"I _know_ , baby. I can feel you clench around my fingers..." 

And with that, he returned his lips to where you needed him the most, the wet sounds of his tongue against your hot flesh resuming once more. 

You closed your eyes, a frown between your brows as you concentrated on him and only him. And the pleasure he was bringing you...

With a resounding cry of his name, you came undone for the second time in the night, your body seizing uncontrollably. 

Diligently, Taehyung licked you through your orgasm, his fingers never ceasing in their plunges and curls. 

When you returned to reality, he was running his tongue through your folds, parting you with his fingers. Making sure that not a drop of you went wasted. You stroked his hair all the while. 

Once he was satisfied, he sat up on his knees, a smug smile on his lips. 

"You're going to ruin me, Kim Taehyung," you breathed, trembling as you watched him lick his fingers clean. 

He chuckled around his forefinger and winked.


End file.
